1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to a process and system for creating cavities within a producible formation or zone thereof to reduce or eliminate co-production of sand. In certain embodiments, the process and system permits an increase of a MSFR of a cavitated formation.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to a process and system for creating cavities within a producible formation or zone thereof to reduce or eliminate co-production of sand, where the method and system includes introducing an aggregation, agglomeration or conglomeration composition into a producible formation or zone to prevent or reduce formation collapse, and then producing the formation above its critical draw down pressure to create a cavity or cavities around or surrounding the well bore in the producible formation or zone, and thus reduce the relative draw down pressure at which the producible formation or zone can be produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, operators have attempted to create cavities behind production casing or liners in an effort to increase a production flow area and to reduce a relative draw down pressure of a producing well or formation and to allow higher sand free production rates. However, formation collapse problems are sometimes encountered when attempting to create cavities in weakly consolidated, semi-consolidated, or unconsolidated formations, diminishing the enhancing effects of the cavity formation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for forming cavities in producing formations or zones therein that enhance the formation strength in such away that formation collapse is eliminated or reduced during the cavity creation process.